I Choose You
by PureWishes
Summary: Set after the Season 2 Finale. Rory finally admits her feelings for Jess. Will it be over with Dean and what will her family and the rest of the town think? There's alot to happen..
1. What Have I Done?

((This is my first Gilmore Girl fic. So I hope I do the characters alright. This takes place after the Season 2 Finale. Rory kissed Jess, yada yada, she has mixed feelings, yadayada, and then she returns from Washington..))  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters, somebody else who has lots and lots of moola does. But, If I had my choice of characters to keep.. mmmm, yummy...  
  
'I cant believe I did that' Rory thought, as she lay in bed, recalling the day's events.  
  
'I kissed Jess Mariano' Rory's mind screamed 'Luke's gorgeous nephew!  
  
'Gorgeous?" She told herself. 'Did she really think that much of him?'  
  
'Okay, he's kinda cute.. and definitely smart' smiled Rory, but then frowned. 'But Dean's cute too. Though, he never would pick up a book to read of his own free will.'  
  
She was giving herself a really hard time, trying to uncover what her true feelings were. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do.  
  
'I have to escape all this' she told herself. And that's also why she had told her Mum and Paris, that she was going to Washington.  
  
'Ill be able to forget about this,' she tried to convince herself.  
  
Though, ofcourse, nothing would make her forget what had happened. She would always think of that spontaneous kiss that she had given Jess, and the tingling sensations that went down her spine. Part of her had wanted to stay in that moment, let him pull her to him, but then her brain had told her that what she was doing was wrong - and forbidden.  
  
"I always listen to my brain," Rory said to herself aloud.  
  
She shouldn't even have been thinking about how wonderful the kiss was - at least if she was that devoted to Dean. Was Dean mean't to be the one?  
  
'Dont be silly' Rory laughed to herself 'No one marries their high school boyfriend anymore.'  
  
She thought of Dean for a moment. A gentle giant, who cared for her so much. The bracelet.. that she had worn every day for the last few months. But then she thought of him yelling, and not understanding that she had wanted to be friends with Jess. What about Tristan? He had totally over- reacted with that situation.. and it wasn't fair. Was he always going to be like this around her male friends?  
  
She thought of the kisses she shared with Dean. The spark had fizzled, she knew it. Kissing him now seemed like a habit, but somehow a chore. It wasn't exciting, like it should be, like it used to be..  
  
'What the hell am I thinking?'  
  
'I love Dean!'  
  
'I do!'  
  
She tried and tried to convince herself. But Jess kept pushing his way in to her mind.. Jess.. she thought.  
  
She swung her legs off her bed, and moved towards the phone receiver. She gingerly picked it up, and started to dial the familiar numbers to Luke's Diner. She paused.  
  
"This is too hard" she said to herself.  
  
She wanted to speak with him, but she didn't want him to ask about the kiss, and what it mean't.. and if it did mean alot to her.. what would happen with Dean? Argh, would she have to tell him it was over? She loved Dean, she couldnt do that. But she.. really liked Jess.  
  
It was all too much.  
  
So she didn't call Jess, or Dean infact.  
  
She just simply went to Washington.... to escape. 


	2. I Choose You!

Chapter 2..  
  
Rory jumped off the last step of the bus, her heart skipping a beat when she spotted Jess out of the corner of her eye. She was about to turn her heel, to avoid confrontation, when she spotted what Jess had draped on his shoulder.  
  
Not what.. but someone. A girl.  
  
Rory's jaw dropped from shock, and tears welled in her eyes. She froze on the footpath.  
  
"Jess?" she whispered. She dropped her suitcase, and her plastic bag. There was a loud crash, and she realised it was the bag that contained the new coffee mug she'd bought for her Mom. She froze on the footpath.  
  
Jess turned his head to see Rory, and froze aswell. The girl on his shoulder continued to cling to him and paw his chest.  
  
"Rory" he let out, none too enthusiastic.  
  
Rory took the way he said it, the wrong way. She took a couple of steps backwards, tripping over her bag, and tumbling to the ground.  
  
Jess removed the girl from his shoulder, despite her protests.  
  
"Shane.. I just have to see her."  
  
"Why?" questioned Shane. "What's her to you?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Jess walked over to Rory.  
  
Shane got a little peed off, and decided to head back to her house. "Bye Jess" she muttered.  
  
Jess approached Rory, his expression vague. She sat in a heap on the ground, tears brimming.  
  
"Rory" Jess said weakly.  
  
"Whose she?" Rory tried to hide the jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Shane. She's just, ya know, someone."  
  
Rory nodded, and looked down.  
  
"Did you expect me to wait around for you, Rory?"  
  
There was a gap of silence before Rory said. "No. Yes"  
  
"You didn't call, you didnt mail me.. you didn't even tell me you were leaving." Jess said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Im sorry Jess, but it was too hard for me. I just couldn't." Rory let the tears flow.  
  
There was another gap of silence before Jess put a hand on her knee.  
  
"What do you feel for me, Rory?"  
  
She mumbled something.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.  
  
"Dean" she said weakly.  
  
Jess started to get up again, the word Dean had told him enough.  
  
"If you want him then, fine. I should have known you'd always choose your bag-boy, Rory. But you had no right messing with my feelings like that. I've had enough crap from everyone!"  
  
"I'm... sorry" Rory mumbled.  
  
"You dont know what it's been like. I, Jess Mariano, shouldn't be able to feel like this. Im not supposed to fall head over heels for some girl. Who likes books."  
  
"You like books" was Rory's response.  
  
Jess began to walk away, but Rory stood up suddenly.  
  
"Jess!" she called after him.  
  
He didnt turn to look at her, just kept walking.  
  
"Ask me!" Rory yelled after him  
  
"Ask what?" he replied, gruffly.  
  
"Ask me who I choose!"  
  
"Who DO you choose, Rory?" he said, stopping and turning to face her. He couldn't look her in the eyes. The pattern of the pavement was kind of interesting..  
  
"I choose you" Rory said quietly, at first. "I choose you!" she said again, loudly.  
  
Jess looked up at her, blankly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me" she said, in a small voice again.  
  
She began to move forward, to close the gap between them.  
  
Jess hesitated. 'She didn't call' he told himself.  
  
But what he felt for Rory, was too much to bottle up.  
  
He moved closer as well.  
  
Rory fell in to his arms, and clung to him, more tightly than Shane had. She rested her head against his chest, and sobbed.  
  
She could feel Jess' heart beat loudly as they shared a tight embrace.  
  
'She's in my arms' Jess said.  
  
"You're in my arms" Jess said to her quietly, resting his chin on her head.  
  
Rory looked up at him, her cheeks and eyes red, but the tears had stopped. She smiled at him.  
  
Jess smiled back. He looked a little.. embarrassed? Flustered?  
  
They gazed at each other for awhile, lost in thoughts. Any onlookers would think these two were madly in love..  
  
And that's what a certain onlooker did think.  
  
"Rory" said a familiar male voice.  
  
((How do you like it so far? Have I got it right? Jess isnt being TOO open about his feelings, because.. I dont think he'd be like that, would he? And Rory is finding it hard to deal with her feelings.. do you think that's how she'd be like? Hmm!)) 


	3. You Wouldnt Lie

((Hey guys: I'd really appreciate any feedback or reviews if you read the story!! Thankies!))  
  
Dean had seen enough. Angry thoughts filled his mind, and he began to lose control.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Rory?" screamed Dean. His head hurt and his heart was thumping loudly. 'This has to be a big misunderstanding.. she can't possibly be hugging Jess.. or involved with him!!'  
  
Both Rory and Jess swung their heads around the moment they saw Dean. Rory leapt away from Jess' arms, realisation of what her boyfriend had just witnessed.  
  
"What... how much did you see Dean?" Rory tried not to panic.  
  
"Enough!" Dean said gruffly. "Tell me this isnt what it looks like, Rory..." Dean started to walk towards Jess and Rory, but then changed his mind.  
  
"Well?" Dean clenched his fists.  
  
Jess remain speechless. For once, no smart comments came out of his mouth. Rory simply looked down at her feet, as she searched for an answer.  
  
"You wouldn't lie, would you Rory?" Dean started. "That's what your Mom said too. She said, oh no, Rory wouldn't lie."  
  
Rory looked up at Dean, with tears in her eyes. "I'm... sorry" was all she could manage.  
  
"I'm sorry too Rory. Tell me the truth. What's going on with you and that...boy?" Dean moved forward again, now he was metres away from the two.  
  
"I... I'm not in love with you any more, Dean." Rory said quickly, then looked down at her feet again.  
  
Dean became extremely angry. He glared at Jess and lunged at him. He grabbed Jess by the collar, roughly, and almost lifted him up in the air. "You've corrupted her, I knew it.." he said, his teeth clenched.  
  
"Corrupted? You make me sound like Satan." Jess said, a bad attempt at lightening the mood. "Bag-boy, listen to the girl, can't you see you're upsetting her?" Jess put on a mocking voice. "Oh! And I thought you were the perfect boyfriend.."  
  
Dean let go of Jess, giving him an evil stare. He turned to look at Rory.  
  
"You'll call me, when you calm down, okay?" Dean growled, turning his heel and beginning to hurry away.  
  
Jess snorted at the "calm down" remark and put his hand on Rory's arm gently. He looked at her, to see whether she was going to run after Dean, like she usually did.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Jess and Rory locked eyes. "You're... not going after him?" Jess stuttered.  
  
Rory shook her head, sadly. "I mean't what I said, Jess." she said in a small voice.  
  
Jess went to put his arm around Rory, but she moved away slightly.  
  
"Im sorry.. but I really need to be by myself just for awhile. You know, for the whole thing to settle in. I need some quiet time." she smiled meekly at Jess.  
  
Jess' heart sank a little. "Well.... you'll call me, will you? What about Dean?"  
  
Rory nodded, and gave Jess a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you. And.. yeah, I will talk to Dean, eventually."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"I'm going to go.. you know.. the quiet time thing." She shoved her hands in her pockets, she turned, and walked off briskly, leaving Jess standing on the pavement, his arm still outreached from when he had it on her arm.  
  
He stood for a moment, contemplating what he was going to do next. He still couldn't believe that Rory Gilmore had chosen him.  
  
This day could be perfect, he thought to himself, I just hope I dont run into Bag-boy. 


	4. Here Comes Lorelai

Chapter 4...  
  
Lorelai sat drinking her coffee at a table in the Diner. She gazed out of the window, not really looking at anything. A figure rounding the corner quickly, caught her eye.  
  
It was Dean, and he didn't look happy.  
  
Lorelai put her cup down and watched to see what was going on.  
  
"Luke...." Lorelai yelled, still watching Dean.  
  
"What?" grunted Luke.  
  
"More coffee please!" she said, holding out her cup.  
  
Luke stared down at the cup, like he'd never seen one before. "Dont you think you've taken this whole bottomless cup thing a little too seriously?"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Lorelai said innocently, turning her attention to Luke.  
  
"I mean, this is your 7th cup." Luke replied gruffly, but he took the cup to refill it.  
  
"What? No fight? That was too easy this time." Lorelai said to him.  
  
"Well after arguing with you over the last 3 cups you've had, I think it's gotten a little old." Luke said, now returning with the cup.  
  
"You're such a good boy, Luke. You understand me well." Lorelai said cheerfully.  
  
Luke put his tea-towel over his shoulder. "Wasn't that Dean just then?" he said, pointing out the window.  
  
"Ohhh... yeah." said Lorelai, thinking. "I wonder what's wrong? I hope it hasn't got anything to do with Rory!"  
  
"Ah, well we're about to find out." said Luke, referring to Jess who was entering with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"What's Rory and Dean got to do with Jess?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Honestly Lorelai, you dont see the lovesick look on his face? Ha!"  
  
Lorelai stared at Jess. Yes, he did look extremely happy. Either that, or half stoned.  
  
"He could have just gotten into a fight with Dean, and he won, so he's happy.." said Lorelai, trying to dismiss the thought.  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"You're not very observant today, either." said Luke, and then he took back her cup of coffee. "I think it's too much coffee."  
  
Lorelai glared at him.  
  
"Look, don't you see the nice shade of pink lipstick Jess is wearing?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess more closely, who was beginning to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Oh god.." Lorelai said, her hand going to her mouth. "You dont think?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Lorelai shook her head vigirously. "No, no... she went to see him in New York to say goodbye, that's it.." Though she didn't believe it herself.  
  
Lorelai suddenly got up, put a bill on the table, and walked out. Luke just stood there, wondering whether he should have said anything.  
  
Jess came back down the stairs, this time in a fresh shirt for his shift at the Diner. Luke turned to him, gave him the evil-eye and went to serve another customer.  
  
"Uncle Luke" Jess acknowledeged. "What's old classic saying? If looks could kill, I'd be dead."  
  
Luke grunted.  
  
"Ah, something's wrong I see."  
  
"How nice of you to notice." Luke snarled.  
  
"Must be something to do with Lorelai." Jess smirked.  
  
Luke stood right in front of Jess. "You can wipe that smirk off your face. What ever schmuck you're getting up to with Rory.. well, just be good. Lorelai is about to go on a killing rampage, and if she finds out you've hurt her precious daughter, you'll be her next victim."  
  
"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" said Jess, putting his hands up in front of him, in surrender. "What makes you so sure there's something going on with me and Rory?"  
  
"As I said to Lorelai. You are wearing some lovely lipstick, Jess." Luke slammed the tea towel on the counter. "I'm going to find Lorelai, and stop her from doing something stupid."  
  
Jess was left gobsmacked, as Luke stormed out of the diner. He didnt know what all the fuss was about... 


	5. Aww Nah Its Cool

((Hey guys! As always, I love the feedback you give! Okay, to answer some questions.. No, I didnt invent the word gobsmacked. I've read it somewhere a few times, and it just sprung to mind. I think it's an English word.. because I remember seing it in an English novel, lol. And as for how Lorelai and Luke became friends again.. well.. er.. to be honest, the whole Season 2 finale hasn't even SHOWN here yet in Australia. Arent I so silly? When I read the transcripts, I ignored a lot of the Lorelai/Luke part. Well.. maybe you can just imagine they never had the fight? *nods keenly* Yes... please do that, lol!))  
  
Lorelai was furious. Why? Because Rory had distinctively betrayed both Dean and herself. Her daughter had looked into her eyes the other day, and said she felt absolutely nothing for Jess. She had looked into her eyes, and sworn black and blue. How could she do such a thing? And the fact that she was still with Dean!! If she really had feelings for Jess, she should at least have the decency to tell him that it was over.  
  
Lorelai shook her head angrilly. 'I should have met her at the bus stop' she told herself.  
  
She rounded the corner to her street. Argh, she smacked her forehead. She had a car! So why was she walking?  
  
Shaking her head again, she stomped on to her front lawn and up the stairs to the porch.  
  
Pushing the key into the door, she swung it open.  
  
"Rory?" she said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Mum?" Rory bounced out from the living room, seeing her Mom, she ran and gave her a big hug. Her Mum didnt return the hug, so she then asked anxiosuly. "Whats wrong? Did you have a fight with Luke?"  
  
Lorelai took some deep breaths. "Rory.. Is there something going on with you and Jess?"  
  
"Er..." Rory stuttered. "Well, there wasn't...."  
  
"Wasn't until today?" Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Yeah.. I saw him at the bus-stop, you see..."  
  
"I know you kissed him Rory. He was wearing your lipstick. And I know Dean must have seen something going on..." Lorelai pressed.  
  
"I know!" Rory felt even worse. "I feel horrible about it happening this way! Totally horrible!"  
  
"And you should," said Lorelai, seriously. "You've broke the guy's heart."  
  
There was an odd silence.  
  
"You promised me that you didnt feel anything for him. You promised me you wouldn't get involved with him." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I know, Mom" Rory said weakly. "And I didnt mean to betray you, or anything, but it just.. happened."  
  
Rory hugged herself. "Im such an idiot!"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, sympathetically, her anger slipping. "Im sorry Rory, I just really didnt want the same thing that happened to me, happening to you."  
  
"It wont, Mom," Rory assured her. "You have to believe me. You have to trust me."  
  
Lorelai tried to smile. "I do trust you Rory, I just dont trust those hormones of yours."  
  
Rory made a face. "I.. do you forgive me?"  
  
Lorelai hugged her daughter. "I dont know why I got so worked up. I cant stop you from loving someone."  
  
She pulled away. "You do love him, dont you?"  
  
Rory nodded, slowly. "I know you may not see what I like in Jess.. but I see it, and that's what's important to me."  
  
Lorelai smiled again, hugging her daughter. "Im sorry babe, just promise me, you'll be careful."  
  
They continued to hug for a few more seconds in the hallway, afterall, they hadn't seen each other in 6 weeks.  
  
"It's great to have ya back, Ror," Lorelai buzzed. "You know, we should have a movie night tonight. We havent had one in a long time now!"  
  
Rory smiled. "Do I get to pick the video?"  
  
Lorelai put on a very long face. "Oh please oh please oh please let me choose!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Well.. if it means that much to you..."  
  
"Nah, it's okay, you can choose this time," Lorelai said, and she was about to close the door properly, when someone popped their head through.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke asked, anxiously. "Are you there?"  
  
Spying the two Gilmores, he stepped in to the house. "Oh good, Rorys limbs are still intact."  
  
Lorelai glared at him but playfully. "Did you expect me to rip her to shreds?"  
  
Luke laughed. "I expected you to eat her alive.. at least.. the way you were acting before made it seem like that!"  
  
"Ah well it's not so bad," Lorelai joked. "Though we can't get married now, because they'd end up step brother and sister." She elbowed Luke suggestively.  
  
"I dont think I could manage living with you for one day, let alone a life time," Luke remarked, going slightly red.  
  
Rory watched the two throw sarcastic remarks, jokes, and other little comments at each for at least the next 10 minutes. She watched them, amused, her mind wandering at other things.  
  
"Er... Mum? Luke?" she said, and they both stopped talking. "Is it okay if I go pick the movie now? I need to some other things aswell.."  
  
Lorelai eyed Rory. "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh sure," Rory laughed, dismissively, "I wont have too much trouble selecting a movie!"  
  
Lorelai nodded, thoughtfully. "Well.. good luck," she said, moving aside to let Rory past her.  
  
'I'll need it' Rory thought, 'Im certain Dean will go off at me again...' 


	6. Quick & Easy Breakup

((Hi guys! Im so apologetic about the lack of udpates! Ive been extremely busy with school and I've encountered some internet connection problems! So sowwy again!! I promise for lots of updates this week!!))  
  
Rory shoved her hands in her pocket, and walked, her head down.  
  
'Be strong' she tried to convince herself, but her heart was still fluttering. 'Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing?'  
  
Rory suddenly stopped, and straightened. She stared down the street.  
  
'Im not' Rory said to herself fiercely. 'This is the way it's mean't to be.'  
  
She continued down the path, hurriedly, until she spied the market, and Dean, in his apron, packing some shelves.  
  
Rory swallowed, and approached slowly.  
  
"Dean," Rory said, in barely a whisper.  
  
But Dean heard. He swiftly turned to face her, trying not to meet her eyes.  
  
"Rory," he replied, quietly. "You're here."  
  
"Yep I am," Rory said, attempting a cheery tone.  
  
"We should go outside," Dean said, taking off his apron and still not looking at her.  
  
Rory braced herself for what was to come, and followed him outside into the cold air. 'When had it become so cold?' She hugged herself.  
  
They stood a few metres apart, both looking at their feet, not knowing what to say. After what seemed like decades, Rory finally spoke.  
  
"Its over," Rory said, in a barely audible voice.  
  
"What?" squeaked Dean, wondering if he had heard right.  
  
"I dont want to be your girlfriend anymore," Rory said bravely, finally meeting his eyes.  
  
Dean eyes were wide with shock and horror. "Whh.. what?" he said. "You cant be serious. You cant say it.. just like that!"  
  
Rory's eyes shifted back to her feet. "I-I am sorry, Dean, you know that." Rory said, sincerely. "I dont want to hurt you."  
  
"Well you have Rory!" Dean shrieked, tears in his eyes. "I've done nothing but love you!"  
  
He took a few unstable steps backwards.  
  
"This cant be real," Dean said, shaking his head. "I didnt see you with Jess earlier.."  
  
"I care for him," Rory said quietly.  
  
"And you dont care for me!?" Dean felt like screaming and running down the streets, flailing his arms.  
  
"Ofcourse I do!" Rory shouted. "I do love you Dean! I always will! But Im not IN love with you anymore! Im so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, and I am sorry! Im really sorry!"  
  
She fumbled and tears started to stream down her face. "Im.. sorry.." She turned on her heel and ran away. Running away was what she commonly did nowadays.  
  
Dean stood in the street, frozen, simply staring at the spot where she had last been. What had he expected after the encounter at the bus stop? Afterall, he had seen her in Jess' arms. Maybe he'd hoped it was all a dream.  
  
"Go after the the girl," Taylor urged, as Dean walked back inside.  
  
"You saw?" Dean said, his shoulders slumped.  
  
"Go after her," Taylor repeated.  
  
Dean looked regretfully out of the window.  
  
"Not this time," Dean said, feeling much smaller than he was.  
  
"Well if you're not going after her then, you're still on duty." Taylor muttered, hoping it may sway Dean.  
  
"Whatever," Dean solemnly agreed, and then sat down in a chair behind the counter, putting his feet up.  
  
Dean was agitated when the bell rang, signalling someone had entered the shop. He was still on duty, and that meant he had to serve customers. He grouchilly got up. His face went red with anger as he saw who the customer was.  
  
"Bag-boy," Jess grinned.  
  
Dean grunted, trying to restrain himself.  
  
"Ill have some smoked bacon," Jess said.  
  
Dean simply stood in his spot, glaring down at Jess.  
  
"Oooh, ooh, dont do that towering thing." Jess dug at him.  
  
"She broke up with me!" Dean spat, then lunged for Jess.  
  
Jess took a couple of steps back, but his smile didnt falter. 'She chose ME' he thought.  
  
"Sorry to hear that bag-boy," Jess said, now turning to the door.  
  
"What about your bacon?" Dean yelled, but Jess had already left.  
  
((Hmm, should I redo this chapter? It's 11pm. Me bad at writing. LOL, Ill go to bed, okay okay!)) 


	7. Tattooed Forever

((Hmm, we need a twist, we need a turn, we need a cliffhanger, we need something!!))  
  
Jess had stormed out of the Market, totally forgetting why he had even gone there in the first place, but he had been so excited.  
  
'She's really broken up with him' he thought to himself. 'That must mean she's chosen me.'  
  
Jess' trademark smirk appeared on his face as he hurried to the Gilmore residence. He had to see Rory, and as soon as possible or he was going to burst! But he was interrupted.  
  
"Jess!" said a familar voice. It contained the hint of an Australian accent.  
  
Jess stopped, dead in his tracks. He turned sharply to see the pretty brunette standing right in front of him.  
  
"Mandy," sighed Jess, trying not to sound too disappointed  
  
Mandy seductively moved closer to him, so close that Jess could smell her shampoo. Apple... Oh how he remembered.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" she cupped his cheek and tried to kiss him there. "It's been awhile."  
  
Jess hastally took a step backwards, almost tripping over the curb. He didnt want Mandy, not anymore, he wanted Rory.  
  
Mandy grabbed Jess' hand, trying to pull him back to her, so that she could kiss him properly. She rubbed her leg against his leg and put her arm around his neck.  
  
Jess pulled away again.  
  
Mandy got a bit annoyed, and dug her heel into his foot.  
  
"Ow!" Jess yelped.  
  
Mandy cooed. "Are you alright sweetie? Let me kiss it better.. but first, where's my hello?"  
  
Jess glared at Mandy. "You just dont take no for an answer, do you?"  
  
Mandy scowled. "You cant just drop me like that Jess. You came back to New York, and then you left.. AGAIN!"  
  
Mandy put on a baby face.  
  
Jess watched as Mandy played with the hem of her skirt.  
  
'She had a nice body,' he reminded himself.  
  
'Rory's is better' he convinced himself.  
  
Jess gulped as he watched Mandy's body sway. He knew what she was trying to do..  
  
Mandy sweetly moved closer to Jess again and whispering ever so lightly in his ear. "Mandy, it says, doesnt it? Its always there."  
  
She moved her lips, and kissed him softly on the cheek, then again, moving closer to his mouth. Jess didnt move this time, he couldnt resist.  
  
Mandy kissed him on the mouth, fiercely, and almost instantly tried to slip in her tongue. Jess didnt protest though. They both gasped for air as Mandy tried to deepen the kiss further.  
  
"My name is imprinted on you forever, Jess," Mandy murmured on a break for air.  
  
'Imprinted' Jess murmured to himself. He suddenly blinked, realising what Mandy was talking about. He pushed Mandy away, quite violently, and ran.  
  
Mandy kicked at the pavement. "You'll always have the tattoo Mariano!" she screamed after him.  
  
Jess didnt stop, he didnt bother to listen. He scratched at his chest, like he was trying to tear away the skin.  
  
"Damn it!" Jess said aloud, still running as fast as he can. The last time he had run voluntarily, had been.. heck, he didnt know when. He just had to run, he had to get away from Mandy before he did anything else stupid. He'd done ALOT of stupid things with her.  
  
The first time.  
  
The Tattoo.. oh yes, the Tattoo. How much he regretted that. She had him branded for life. They had both gone into one of those bikey tattoo parlours and Jess had come out with a huge red loveheart with the word Mandy written in fancy letters. Mandy had been a bit smarter, and gotten a flower, instead of Jess' name.  
  
He continued to scratch at it, not that it would help.  
  
He was bursting with anger over Mandy, for making him do so many stupid things for her. And now he had betrayed Rory. Although they weren't officially together, he still felt like he had done something wrong.  
  
He was still going to Rory's house though.. he wanted to see her. And he would tell her.. maybe.. a bit about Mandy. He owed that to her. He didnt want to hurt Rory, not like he had hurt so many other girls before. Rory was special.  
  
Rory was special to him :) 


End file.
